


Jump

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for the Slap Slap Kiss Challenge.<br/>In memory of Stephen Harrington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump

You sign the dotted line, blue eyes crazy reading fine print, two-hundred dollar dare.

“Ennis! Manifest!” the intercom crackles.

The sunbleached pierced-nippled Superhero considers his mealticket. “Another fucking college student?” he spits, florescent jumpsuit sleeves tied low on his hips. “Don’t get a boner, dude!” he gropes your crotch, threads the straps with nicotine fingers and a mocking laugh.

 _Jesus! Asshole! He fucking knows?_ Second thoughts overwhelm you.

Green light on.

14,000’

Out.

In.

Out.

Careening toward death.

Breathless.

Opening flutter.

Silence.

Buttslide into life again. 

Unclipped, lips engage.

How else can you thank someone who saved your life?


End file.
